A Little Bump
by Princess.Of.Sayains
Summary: Summary: Gohan and Goku are sparring together one afternoon when Gohan hits his father a little too hard on the head. Goku reverts back to his Saiyan instincts and doesn't remember that Gohan is his son...what will happen? Read and find out!


**A Little Bump**

**Kakarot/Gohan**

**Summary: Gohan and Goku are sparring together one afternoon when Gohan hits his father a little too hard on the head. Goku reverts back to his Saiyan instincts and doesn't remember that Gohan is his son what will happen? Read and find out! Rated M for sexual content, soncest, and language. **

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**This fic idea was sent to me by Fireball-Fuchsia. As soon as she sent the idea to me I fell in love, I never thought of doing Goku different than how he already is and I kind of like it. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Gohan POV**

OH GOD I KILLED HIM!" Was the only thought that was running through my mind as I fly over to my dad as quickly as I could. We were sparring like normal, only this time dad decided that I should use my full power on him as he stayed in his Super Saiyan form. Well that was a HUGE mistake, seeing as Dad was now inside a crater in a mountain. After I punched him right in the gut, he flew a good twenty feet right into the cliff and hasn't moved since. I watched my watch and checked, it had been a whole five minutes already, usually he would be getting up and beating the living hell out of me by now. As I approach the crater I see my dad laying there, there was a lot of blood coming from his head and I nearly fainted. I was never good with blood, especially lots of it, but seeing it come from my dad made it even worse. I hurry to him and see that he hit his head impossibly hard on a boulder that was very sharp. I take my shirt off quickly and wrap it around his head, tying it as tight as I could to hopefully stop the bleeding as I take him up to the Lookout, praying that Korin would have some Senzu Beans or Dende could heal him.

As I approach the Lookout, I see Dende outside, as if he sensed that I was going to be coming. I laid my dad down and bit my lip, trying to fight the tears that were forming in my eyes. Dende put a calm hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "He's going to be alright Gohan, we can heal him." He says softly as he slowly kneels down behind my dad and places his hands above his head. Dende's hands started to glow as they healed my father. I feel his Ki slowly rising and I let out a breath that I didn't even know that I was holding in. As soon as Dende is finished I look at him and he smiles weakly at me. "I did all that I can. All of the damage is fixed, but he won't wake up for a while, he just needs rest Gohan. You two can stay here as long as you would like." He says smiling to me. I nod to him and thank him for his generosity before I pick dad up and take him into the spare room that Dende had shown me. I lay him gently on the bed and sigh as I kneel next to it. Praying to Kami that he was going to be okay.

As I look at my father, I come to realize how amazing he looks. He was only dressed in his gi pants because his shirt had too much blood on it, his muscles were impeccable and so smooth. He barely had any scars on his chest, and the ones that he did have made his body look even sexier. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. These were things that a kid should not feel for their father. I couldn't believe some of the things that I thought about my dad most of the time. He will just be walking around the kitchen and I think of a million different scenarios that would end up with him in my pants. I shake my head and sigh, trying to concentrate on dad for a moment. I had to make sure he was alright, there would be more time for those inappropriate thoughts later.

The minutes seemed to pass by like hours as I waited for dad to wake up. I would occasionally go and find something to eat or talk to Dende as I waited. I was really starting to get worried about him. I take one last look out at the night sky before I tell Dende that I'm going to head in for the night, maybe something good would happen and dad would wake up. As I was getting into the bed, I smile at my dad and close my eyes. Maybe in the morning things would get better, I think to myself as I slowly drift off to sleep.

The next morning I wake up and see that my dad is still asleep. I sigh and slowly get up and take a long shower. The entire time I was thinking of how long dad would be out. He was a Saiyan after all and healed a lot faster than humans did, but maybe when it came to head trauma it was different. Dad has one of the hardest heads known to man, it would take a hell of a lot of force to crack it like I did. I get out of the shower and dry off before wrapping the towel around myself. I nearly jump out of my skin when I heard a huge noise come from the next room. I hurry in there and dad had fallen off of the bed and was now spinning around, as if he was trying to figure out where he was. Once he sensed me in the room with him he turned and growled at me menacingly. My eyes widen as I look at him. "Dad what is wrong with you?!" I ask before I got a ki blast shot right at my chest. It was a good thing that I was paying attention or it would have completely vaporized me. I deflected it and looked at him like my eyes were about to pop out of my head. "What in the hell was that for dad? What's gotten into you?"

"Who the hell are you calling Dad?" He says to me as he growls softly. I look at him disbelievingly. What the fuck was he talking about? I called him dad all of the time. But as I take a closer look at him, somehow he didn't really look like my dad anymore. His posture had changed, it was more confident and sure. His facial expression had changed to one of power instead of its normal naïve look. His eyes had gone through the biggest change of all. The normal black pools of love and adoration had hardened and were now crystalized in hatred. I feel a chill run down my spine as I realize what had probably happened.

"What is your name?" I ask him softer than I had intended. I was hoping that my voice would come out all strong and tough, but that was far from the case.

"Kakarot." He says wearingly as he looks at me. His tail that was once thrashing around defensively had now wrapped itself around his waist, a sign that he wasn't sure of what was going on. My head was reeling at what had happened. I made him hit his head so hard that he had returned back to his "Saiyan" State. He doesn't remember all of the good things that he's done or anything. I look at him for a long time as he slowly walks over to me, purring deep in his chest as he smirks at me. "Who are you my pet?" He asks me softly as his tail unwinds from around his waist to stroke my arm. I shiver and look up at him, backing away from him. This could not be happening. No matter how much I had wanted it to happen in all of the years that I've been in love with him. I wasn't going to take advantage of him in his fragile state of mind.

"I'm Gohan…Your son." I say as I back away even farther, because he had tried to get closer to me once again. The look of pure sexiness had disappeared from his face and now he was calculating, trying to think how all of this added up. "I made you hit your head and you're hurt." I say to him as he backs me into a corner. He puts his arms above my head, pinning me into the corner as his tail gently sways behind him.

"That's funny… If I had a son…You think that I would remember it." He says as he leans in to try and kiss me. I didn't know what to do, there was no escape for me at that immediate moment. I look up just as his lips crash into mine. In all the times that I had imagined this moment, nothing could compare to the real thing. I kissed him back with everything that I had. His lips were so soft but the kiss was so rough and full of need. Finally, I pull away. I look up at him and he has a smirk on his face as he pants. "Wow…You're a great kisser." He says to me. I shake my head and gently push him away trying to get my hormones in check to make sure that didn't happen again, but I knew that if it were to happen again, there was going to be nothing stopping it from happening. I couldn't say no twice. That would be just stupid.

He looked at me shockingly, as if he wasn't expecting me to pull away from him. He crosses his arms and looks at me. "Look you know you want this as much as I do…Don't fight it. I saw the look in your eyes and I feel it in you KI." He says to me as he smirks and comes up behind me, his tail stroking up my leg. "How come you don't want to play with Daddy?" He asks me in a rough voice. My eyes widen as I feel my bones become jelly at his words. Yes I wanted to play with daddy. I wanted daddy to fuck the shit out of me until I can't walk for weeks. But I can't because it's wrong. It's because he's my dad that I can't do this. He chuckles in my ear when I don't move. "Your actions are betraying your words Gohan." He says softly in my ear as he grabs a hold of my hips, pressing them closer to his hardness. This time I don't stop him. Even if I wanted to stop him I knew that I couldn't. He was on a one track mind and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. I moan at his touch and bite my lip harder than before, trying to not let what my body wanted overshadow my judgement. His tail comes up my leg to stroke my thigh ever so slowly. I close my eyes and lean against him trying not to lose it at the sensations my body was having.

My dad just chuckles at me and starts to kiss and bite my neck. "You like when Daddy touches you don't you?" He says softly to me. His words were like fine silk in my ears, so smooth and peaceful, even though what they were saying was far from the case. I bite my lip and nod to him. He chuckles softly and nods to me before he slides the towel that was around my hips onto the floor, I hear it fall, but I don't really remember him taking it off of me. I can hear him gasp softly in my ear before his tail winds around my aching cock. I thrust into him involuntarily and groan. He nibbles on my ear as his hands run up my naked chest. His hands find my sensitive nipples and start to tug on them teasingly. I lean back against his chest even farther, my face being buried in his neck as I pant and moan his name. This was what I had been missing out on all of these years. If I would of known how amazing this would be I never would have stopped my urges in the first place. His movements stop for a moment and I whine in displeasure, I was already so close to my release it was painful.

"Daddy wants to fuck you Gohan….Let Daddy fuck you like you never have before" He whispers in my ear. I turn around to look into his eyes. They were dark pools of endless black. I slowly run my fingers through his hair and pull him down to my level, even though he wasn't much taller than I was. I kiss him as hard as I possibly could, unable to take this any longer. My actions must have surprised him because he was stunned for a moment before he grabbed onto me and pulled me as close as he could. Against all of my better judgement telling me that this was wrong (Although they were saying a lot earlier than they are now) I knew that I wasn't going to get away from this. Plus I wanted it so badly it hurt…What was the harm in this little game?

"Fuck me Daddy please…I need this." I moan to him. He smirks and tosses me on the bed before he very slowly crawls over me. I look into his eyes and bite my lip. He had that cocky smirk on his face that I had grown to love over the last few minutes. My hands run down his chest slowly to his gi pants. I slowly side them off of his hips and my eyes widen at what I was looking at. My father was enormous. I bite my lip and try to calculate how in the hell that was going to fit inside of me. I look up into his eyes and he chuckles softly.

"You like what you see?" He asks me before he gently stroked my bottom lip with three fingers. I take them into my mouth and ever so slowly start to lube them up for him. I could tell that he liked what I was doing because he was moaning softly as he watched me. I sucked on his fingers and let my tongue dance over them. His eyes flutter for a moment before he pulled them out of my mouth and very gently started to tease my entrance. I bite my lip and whimper at the sensation. I didn't know how exactly to feel about this, it was a little uncomfortable in the beginning but I slowly got used to it. I close my eyes when I feel him enter me with the first finger. There was a little discomfort again but when he curled his finger I nearly lost it. I arch my back and moan his name, causing him to chuckle above me and keep doing what he was doing. Soon enough he added another finger, but this time I barely noticed until he started to scissor inside of me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him hard, letting all of my moans go into his mouth. He smirks and nibbles on my lower lip as he adds the third finger. That time it did hurt quite a bit, but he wasn't going to stop anytime soon, not that I really wanted him to.

He pulls out of me all too soon and looks down at me. I was so close to the edge that I felt like I was going to pass out. He smirks at me and leans down to kiss me before he pulls away whispering against my lips. "Now it's time for you to lube Daddy up." He says looking down at me before he moved his position so that his cock was right next to my face. I whimper and slowly take him into my mouth. I close my eyes and let him thrust into my mouth. I moan around him, hearing him gasp and grip onto my hair to keep me still as he fucked my mouth. I moan at the sensation. I knew that I wasn't' getting even close to having all of him in my mouth, it was the sexiest thing to see when I looked up and saw his jaw slack and his eyes closed as he thrusts his cock into my mouth.

I pull away for a second to breathe and look up at him. "You have such a big cock Daddy…I can't wait for you to fuck me." I say smirking at him, deciding to give in to this little game that he was playing. He looks down at me and smirks before he puts his cock back into my mouth and thrusts harder. I open wide and make sure that I'm breathing. Soon enough I feel my nose hit the base of him and I open my eyes slowly to see that I had all of him in my mouth. He was moaning my name and telling me how much of a good little cock sucker I was. I moan around him and nearly swallow him as I look up. He quickly pulls me away and pants softly, his tight grip on my hair never loosening as he smirks and takes my legs, turning me so that he was at my entrance once again. I bite my lip and brace for impact. He slowly teases my hole as he watches my face. I start to squirm and I whimper, thinking of all the pleasure I was about to have.

"Are you ready?" He asks me. I nod to him and lean up to kiss him hard as he thrusts into me. I cry out and bite my lip…unable to voice how badly it hurt. He barely wasted any time getting me ready, within seconds he was thrusting hard into me. The pain quickly subsided and was replaced by unbelievable pleasure. I was moaning his name as he pants above me. The few seconds I actually had my eyes open before they would flutter shut, I looked up at his face. It was the most gorgeous face in the world, for a moment I forgot about everything that had just happened, I forgot that he forgot who he was and didn't realize that he was fucking the shit out of his son at that moment. I arch my back and wrap my arms around him.

"Harder Daddy Harder." Was all I could say as he kept pounding into me. I could feel and hear our skin slapping together as he thrusts into me. He grunts softly in my ear before he starts to bite my neck, making me moan and move my neck so that he could bite me .

"You're so fucking tight, it just makes me want to fuck you even harder." He growls into my ear before he flipped us. I was on all fours and he was right above me. I feel my heart race as his energy skyrocketed and he transformed into a Super Saiyan. I felt him grow inside of me and I cried in pain. But he didn't listen to my cries as he started to thrust in and out harder than ever before. I lay my head against the pillows as he fucks me raw. All I could think about was how good it felt and that I had better now pass out from all of the pleasure that he was giving me. "You like it when Daddy goes Super Saiyan, don't you Gohan?" He says smirking. All of a sudden, something came to my mind. If Dad had reverted back to his old self. He wouldn't ever remember turning Super Saiyan for the first time….He wouldn't know what it looked like or what it felt like. I look back into those teal eyes and I see him smirk. That was the smirk that my Dad always wore. He had remembered who he was in the middle of all this… But he was doing it anyway? I smile at him and nod to him.

"Gimme all you got Daddy…" I say to him. He does just that, He slams into me, hitting my prostate every time, making my throat hoarse from all of the screaming I was doing. I clutch onto the bed and bite my lip. "Daddy…I'm going to cum…I'm so close..." I whisper into the bed, but he heard me.

"Cum for Daddy Gohan….Let me hear you scream my name as you do." He says as he goes Super Saiyan 2 on me and I scream louder than I ever have before. I released all over the bed and immediately passed out from all of the pleasure.

The Next morning seemed to be all a blur. I slowly stretch and feel my muscles scream in protest at me. I bite my lip and decide that maybe that wasn't the best idea in the world. I look over and see my dad is still snuggled up to me. I smile at him and kiss his cheek softly. I look and see his eyes flutter open as he smiles at me. "Good morning sleepyhead." He says as he kisses me. I snuggle to his chest and close my eyes once again. His tail wraps around my waist as he holds me close.

"So when did you come back to your senses?" I ask him as I smile. He chuckles at me and sighs. I see the blush rise on his cheeks and I could tell that he was embarrassed to tell me.

"Well…Actually….when I kissed you for the first time. Something snapped inside of me and I came back to my senses. But I have had feelings for you for the longest time, I wasn't about to ignore them when I had the perfect opportunity." He says chuckling, still embarrassed about what had happened. "Do you regret it?" He asks me.

I smile and shake my head "No… I've had feelings for you for the longest time… I just figured that it'd be easier to act upon them when you weren't really yourself." I say softly. He smiles and looks at me before he kisses me slowly

"Well sense we're both back to our senses…how about round two?" He asks smirking at me as his tail goes to stroke my ass. I whimper and move toward his touch. But that was a big mistake…

"Maybe when my ass isn't on fire mister I think my son can handle me at Super Saiyan 2" I say chuckling as he blushes. I kiss him slowly and smile. "Maybe tomorrow… Today I want to rest with you." I say softly.

He smiles at me and kisses my cheek as he pulls me close. "That sounds perfect." He says as he holds me close. I smile and kiss him before I fall back asleep in his arms. This was going to be one hell of a day.


End file.
